bobfandomfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Meet Arnold
— англоязычный проект, созданный на основе русского YouTube-мультсериала "Знакомьтесь, Боб!". Сюжет Сюжет сериала "Meet Arnold!" почти полностью повторяет сюжет мультсериала "Знакомьтесь, Боб!". И в том, и в другом проекте речь идёт об опытах, которые ставят над клонами некие "высшие силы" в лице голоса за кадром. Различие состоит в том, что некоторые клоны Боба хоть немного отличаются от своих собратьев, а также присутствует конкретная сюжетная линия, идущая несколько серий подряд; англоязычный "Арнольд" пока что таким не обзавёлся. Эпизоды На данный момент вышло 23 эпизода сериала, и почти каждый практически полностью копирует оригинал проекта. Список эпизодов # What if you Jump From 30,000 ft Without Parachut? (Что будет, если прыгнуть с высоты 30,000 футов без парашюта?) # How long you survive in -89°? (Как долго можно прожить при температуре -89°?) # What if you spend a NANOSECOND on the sun? (Что будет, если провести наносекунду на Солнце?) # What if you are buried alive? (Что если тебя похоронили заживо?) # How Long Can You Stay In Quicksand (Как долго ты продержишься в зыбучих песках?) # What If You Run At The Speed Of Light'? (Что если ты разгонишься до скорости света?) # What will you be Turned Into in Space in 60 Seconds Without a Spacesuit? (Что произойдёт, если ты проведёшь 60 секунд в космосе без скафандра?) # What If Whale Swallows You Alive? (Что, если кит проглотит вас?) # What Will Happen To You in The Microwave? (Что будет с вами в микроволновой печи?) # Arnold Was Hit With 1000000 Volts (Арнольд попал в 1000000 вольт) # Arnold Set off to the Center of the Earth (Арнольд отправился в Центр Земли) # What if you Were sent to a Black Hole? (Что если тебя засосёт чёрная дыра?) # What Happens To You In The Bottom Of Mariana Trench? (Что случится с тобой на дне Марианской впадины?) # Arnold Fights Off Megalodon (Арнольд борется с Мегалодоном) # What if you spend 1 Nanosecond in the Volcano? (Что если ты пробудешь 1 наносекунду на вулкане?) # What if you were born in Era of Dinosaurs? (Что если бы ты родился в Эру Динозавров?) # What Would Happen If Humans Disappeared??? (Что случится если люди исчезнут???) # Happens If You Drink Coke Instead of Water? (Что случится если пить Кока-Колу вместо воды?) # If You Jump In A Free-Falling Elevator (Что случится если вы упадёте вместе с лифтом) # What if You Were At The Nuclear Explosion Area? (Что случится если бы вы были на территории ядерного взрыва?) # What If You Fly Into Space Inside Car? (Что случится если бы вы полетели в космос на машине?) # What if You Eat 100 000 Calories? (Что случится если бы вы едите 100 000 калорий?) # What If You Talk On The Phone 48 Hours Long? (Что случится если бы вы разговаривали по телефону 48 часов?) Создатели Также как и с Бобом, создатели не хотят представляться своим фанатам, но известно, что "Meet Arnold"- дочерний канал Ridddle. На его англоязычном канале есть ссылка в разделе "Каналы" на Meet Arnold, а у канала Meet Arnold присутствуют в плейлисте "Понравившиеся видео" видео Ridddle, что доказывает о связи этих двух проектов. Также раскрыт и ответственный за Ridddle - это Марина Белец. На объявлении она записана как "Client". Также в объявлении сразу ясно, что изначально сериалу требовалось стать плагиатом Знакомьтесь, Боб! Интересные факты * Имена "Боб" и "Арнольд" являются одними из самых распространённых в США. * Рассказчик иногда ласково называет Арнольда прозвищем "Арни" (Arnie). * Не так давно Meet Arnold обогнал по подписчикам Знакомьтесь, Боб! * Как и в "Знакомьтесь, Боб!", в англоязычной версии каждая серия наполнена пасхалками и отсылками. * Между двумя сериалами разгорелся известный конфликт: создатели "Знакомьтесь, Боб!" небезосновательно обвинили американский проект в плагиате, так как некоторые серии были почти полностью скопированы с русского канала. После бунта в комментариях и многочисленных жалоб со стороны русских подписчиков, канал заблокировал первое и последующие видео от российской публики, но сериал продолжает идти * Арнольд появляется в некоторых сериях Боба. В серии боб покоряет эверест на кадре 1.23 показан Арнольд, который заморожен. В серии боб распаковывает новогодние подарки на кадре 1.05 Арнольд раб. * Если Вы хотите поддержать Боба, напишите в комментариях к Арнольду: Warning: the idea of the project has been copied! Link to original: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRMhRfQfaDs-HRaBTDCU. * Ссылка на канал-плагиат: https://goo.gl/tJFQdH * Арнольд в каждом выпуске теряет палец тем, или иным образом. * Вместо Диктора у них Рассказчик. * Некоторые эксперименты связаны между собой. * Самая качественная пародия- плагиат. Категория:Пародии Категория:Meet Arnold